


tight grip

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: After a heated fight Rick and Negan decide to resolve their sexual tension in order to help them move forward.





	tight grip

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration for certain parts came from @irishgrlnextdoor's "The Monster I Live With" (chapter 7 to be exact)

The grip that Negan had on Rick's throat was becoming real fucking tight. How he was able to pin Rick against the wall without so much of a struggle was beyond him. Of course Rick was trying to get Negan to stop but even looking at the man was angering the life out of him. Which was no fucking good. He needed the man after all , so killing him would render all his plans obsolete. Negan released Rick's throat and watched as he fell to the floor to catch his breath. 

What had set Negan off so much was Rick's shitty as fuck attitude and those goddamn _looks_ he kept giving him. Negan didn't know if they could be translated into "bedroom eyes" or just him glaring like an irritating asshole. Which made Negan feel so unbelievably confused. And he didn't like to be confused like this or at all for that matter. 

Abruptly Rick kicked his feet out from under him and Negan landed with a loud thump on Rick's kitchen floor. Before he could move to grab Lucille from the wall , Rick straddled him and it seemed less violent and more sexual than anything. Most like everything else that happened between them. Rick didn't bother choking him out and instead punched Negan right in the mouth. There was a rabid look in Rick's eye that said he was itching to really fuck shit up. So Negan wasn't about to deny giving him a good fucking time. 

Negan used his arms to shove Rick off him, causing the younger man to fall back due to not having a grip on him, which had Rick huffing. 

_Fucking idiot._

"Too tired to fight ? I could fucking go all day and I'm older than you. _Old Man Rick_ does have a great ring to it now that I think of it!" Negan cackled at the younger man who lunged at him again. "Is this your idea of some fucked up foreplay?"

Rick had Negan on the floor again and was breathing heavily above him. “Of course you’d think that. Always so obsessed with gettin’ in my pants.”

“I don’t need you to get off, Rick. Do you know how many people wish they could sit on my dick? A fucking lot. I’ve had people proposition me like there’s no tomorrow and most of those people don’t even come close. Unless I think they’re good enough for me then I’ll let them have a taste. Usually I make them scream my name.”

“You’re disgusting.”

Due to Rick’s lack of action, Negan pulled Rick down towards him and their faces were so close that Negan could almost feel Rick’s mouth on his. “And you fucking love it. You want to ride my thick dick like a cowboy until I’m cumming inside you. Do you wanna know why that is? You’re just as into this as I am.”

“Do you ever shut the hell up?”

  


“What do you think the answer is to that question?”

  


While Rick seemed distracted by the question, Negan bucked him off to scramble for Lucille but Rick was on him again. This time Rick had him against the wall and had Negan by the hair to slam his head back once. The back of his head was already aching but he wasn’t about to let Rick do that twice. Negan used all his strength to push Rick away from him, managing to land at least one solid punch to Rick’s nose. When he saw blood dripping down it was like it activated a ruthlessness in Rick all of a sudden.  
  
  


If Negan was being really fucking honest - seeing Rick bloodied up was a turn on. All he wanted to do was see how Rick tasted all around. Negan couldn’t help but laugh at the craziness of the situation.  
  
  


The younger man snapped and asked what was so funny. Negan could barely reply because he didn’t honestly know why it was. Maybe hysteria was hitting because he was fantasying about licking Rick’s blood. Or he just couldn’t deal with the reality of shit and tried to make it humorous. He told Rick that he knew that his heart wasn’t in it. The way they were fighting wasn’t how people fought when they wanted to kill each other. Rick had plenty of opportunities to kill him, as did Negan. For whatever reason they couldn’t fucking help but keep the other alive. 

  
  
  
Negan shook his head and went to sit down at the kitchen table. ”We gotta solve this shit so we can keep moving forwards. I already know that your people wanna take me out and maybe start some secret rebellion. Which I gotta say is ballsy, it takes someone with a lot of bravado and courage to stand up to a community that could take them out. And I know for damn sure that not everyone is on board with this fucking plan. The other communities? They’re a bunch of fucking farmers and dweebs who probably miss participating in high school plays. Do you really think you’d get them to do what needs to be? Aka kill a shit load of people that have nothin’ to do with this. I think the fuck not.”

  
  


“How do you know they - “ Rick tried to continue speaking only to wipe his nose and take a seat at the table.  
  
  
  


“That’s what I fucking thought, Rick.” Negan pointed at the other man. “You’re in way over your fucking head with all of this. I mean fuck, you thought we were a bunch of fucks in one outpost! This whole thing started ‘cause of your stupidity and this idea that you’re King Shit. No, you’re just one of this individuals wanting to believe they’re a “good” person, even in this world. What you did at that outpost? Do you think someone who is really “good” would do that shit? Killing people in their sleep ?”

  
  


Rick turned to look away from him. “We did what we had to do.”

  
  


“No, you didn’t. You coulda left well enough alone and it woulda spared two of your own. Instead you meddled in business that has jack shit to do with you. And for what? Probably wasn’t fucking worth it. But like I said, we gotta hash shit out right now. This tension between us is just causing a whole lotta problems and I can’t have that. Honestly I can’t say I’m against fucking it out if you’re down for that.”  
  
  
  


“If you think I’m gonna touch you -”

  
  


Negan yawned out of boredom, because it was always the same song and dance with Rick. “Cut the shit already. Fucking it out might very well ease some of that anger you got inside. Clearly whoever you’ve been screwing hasn’t done a good enough job. Unless you’ve been fuckin’ your fist for ages.”

  
  


The irritation that was on Rick’s face said that he wasn’t getting any from anybody. Maybe that samurai chick wasn’t screwing him anymore. Which was her loss in this fucking case because aside from how annoyingly self righteous he was - Rick was fucking hot. He had a whole thing going for him that maybe he didn’t even realize.

“This offer is on the table as of right now. I can’t say I’ll be very generous later on if you come crawling for it. If you don’t want it then I’ll walk out this door and leave for the day. I’ve got plenty of people waiting back home.”

  
  


When Rick didn’t say anything and just kept staring at him with those baby blues - he took it as a no. Which was super typical. Though the moment Negan got up from the table, Rick got up and made his way over to the side Negan was seated. He waited for Rick to make a move because that’s how this was going to work. There wouldn’t be any chasing on his fucking end.

  
  


Rick took hold of Negan’s leather jacket with a sort of force that Negan appreciated. “This stays between us, understand?”  
  


“Understood.”

  
  


Before Negan could add anything else, Rick’s lips were on his and it was a rough kiss. Nothing about what they were going to was tender ,soft or loving. Negan got up and pulled his lips away for a second and told Rick to bend the fuck over the table. There was a hesitation on Rick’s face because obviously his kids ate at that table. Negan growled and ordered Rick to lean against the wall then. He didn’t waste any time getting to the fucking good parts and got Rick’s ratty ass jeans off him and faded boxers that seemed over worn as well. The second he saw Rick’s bare ass - he wanted to devour him right there. __What a fucking slut.__ Due to his over confidence, Negan always carried lube and a condom with him, no matter where he was going. Though he didn’t think he’d need the condom in this instance because Rick didn’t seem the type to sleep around. At least not usually.

  


He pressed himself against Rick’s bare ass so he could feel how hard he was. The younger man moaned quietly for him, to which Negan slapped his ass for doing so. “I wanna hear that shit, you understand? That’s the whole goddamn point of this - to release your fucking tension. Don’t hold back and be a little bitch about this. I’m gonna make you feel so good that your head will fucking spin like that girl in The Exorcist. ”

  
  


After shedding his jacket and tossing onto the kitchen table , Negan got out the packet of lube and opened it up with steady hands. His anticipation to fuck Rick wasn’t going to rule over him. Not today or ever. The moment he got the lube on his fingers he ordered Rick to bend over a bit more for him. Of course he obeyed like a good slut.

  


Negan worked one finger into Rick’s tight hole, giving the other man some time to adjust to them, though it didn’t take long for him too. __He’s probably done this shit before.__ “Who worked you open before this? Michonne? I fucking bet she tosses you around like it’s nothing. Probably pegged you too and made you into her little fuck doll. Did she?”  
  


“Sh-shut up, Negan.” Rick moaned out rather loudly. “L-l-leave her outta this.”

  
  


“Oh, I don’t fucking think so, Ricky. If you forget then lemme remind you - I fucking own you. I can say whatever the fuck I want. Now all I wanna hear from you is words of consent,my name and that slutty moan of yours. Got it?”

  
  


“Y-y-es.”

  
  


__He’s so fucking easy._ _

__

__

Preparing Rick was almost as fun as the grand fucking finale, aka his dick. Hitting his prostate a few times was hot because Rick couldn’t help but moan in a high pitched tone. Negan wasn’t up for putting all his clothes back on so he unzipped and took his hard length out. He took his fingers out of Rick, which earned him a whine.

  


_Fucking slut._

  


Negan got himself positioned just right but didn’t bother entering the younger man. Instead he was going to make Rick say that he fucking wanted it badly, he was going to make him beg for it. Rick kept trying to move back while gripping to the wall for dear life. With a shake of his head he told Rick that he’d have to beg for his fucking dick. Rick growled and was breathing out through his nose out of anger.

  
  


“Just fuck me and get it over with, Negan. Stop playin’ games and just do it!”  
  
  
  


“What the fuck did I say about who owns who here? Oh, right, I said I own you. So you don’t get to fucking say what happens. Now beg or I’m going hold you here while I jerk off on this pretty ass of yours.”

  
  


“Please, fuck me.” Rick spoke through gritted teeth. “I want you.”

  
  


“Not good enough.”

  
  


“P-please, Negan. I really need it, please.”

  
  


The begging was really fucking pathetic but he could barely wait any longer himself. That pathetic begging would just earn Rick a fuck so hard that he’d be feeling the wall on his face for days.

Negan pressed Rick’s face into the wall to the point where he knew it was hurting. “Hold onto something ‘cause I’m gonna fuck you into next week.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Since he got Rick loosened up enough it wasn't all that difficult to push inside the man. Negan had an extremely tight grip on Rick's hips to keep him steadier and once he was fully inside of Rick - he got a bit of a rhythm going for them both. Of course Rick was panting for him to go faster, to touch him and blah blah blah. How did Rick not understand yet that he wasn't in charge of shit? Unfortunately Negan hadn't been wearing his red scarf for a while , so he didn't have anything to gag Rick with. 

Without warning he picked up the pace of his thrusts and Rick's face was even more pressed into the wall. His lips were parted in a way that made Negan wish he could slide his dick through them. But they didn't have time for all that. _Maybe next time._ Negan wasn't about to break his promise of fucking Rick into next week. This was something he was known to be quite good at with men and women. Not many people had ever complained about his sexual performance. He began pounding the fuck out of Rick, earning a loud moan from Rick that could crack the windows. Hopefully no one could hear them because he wasn't about to have Rick lose his shit, again. 

Though with some of his people guarding the outside of the house - Negan didn't imagine anyone would try to storm through the doors. Carl had been the only one lurking around because it was his fucking house. Other than that no one seemed keen on starting shit with Negan's people. And he didn't take any of them as the voyeuristic types.

Angrily Negan grabbed hold of Rick's chestnut curls and tugged his head back. He could see the defiance in Rick's eyes again, the same defiance that kept interfering with the deal in the first place. Negan made sure that Rick understood who was in charge by repeating as such in his ear. "You belong to me, as long as I'm alive - I fucking own you. And I'm gonna be alive for a very long fucking time! Yes indeed I am. "  
  
  
  
  
"And just because we hate each other doesn't mean we can't do this again. I sure as fuck want to if I'm being honest." Negan moaned right into Rick's ear, causing the younger man to shudder against him and he could tell Rick was getting close. "Stroke your dick for me, cowboy. "

He waited until he saw Rick's hand reach down to stroke himself and hummed with approval. Without any mercy he fucked into Rick like he was going to die tomorrow and it was the last time he'd ever get to screw someone. Negan released all his hate and irritation towards Rick with each brutal thrust. Soon he found himself cumming inside Rick and the younger man followed closely behind him. They were both sweaty and the smell of sex was filling the air effortlessly. It was times like these that Negan wished Febreeze wasn't hard to come by now. 

When Negan pulled out he got himself back into his jeans, tapped Rick's ass to urge him to get dressed and act normal. Though judging by the way Rick was wobbling - he probably wouldn't be walking right for a few days. 

"Might be a good idea to take it easy for the next few days. Y'know just so people don't start askin' why their fearless leader is limping like he got shot in the fucking leg." Negan snickered at the younger man who simply glared at him. They'd have to work on that. 

  
Rick got fully dressed and simply told Negan to exit first so it didn't look all that suspicious. "If we walk out there like this then they'll know what happened. Carl ain't stupid and he sees how you look at me all the time. "

"Relax, Rick. I won't let everyone know that you just had my dick up your ass."

The moment that Negan walked out of Rick's house he was greeted by Arat who informed him that Carl was being difficult. Though he didn't really care because Carl was allowed to want to go into his own house. She nodded like a good soldier and walked alongside Negan with her weapon in hand. Rick followed a few minutes later and Negan made eye contact with him from a distance. The tension had been resolved, finally, but he knew it would take more than that to get Rick to calm down. That rebellion idea could potentially be disastrous and Negan wasn't about to lose his people because of Rick. 

So if he had keep fucking the defiance out of Rick then he wouldn't have a problem doing that. 


End file.
